<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by artistic_gemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507181">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_gemini/pseuds/artistic_gemini'>artistic_gemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_gemini/pseuds/artistic_gemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danganronpa AU with Omega's, Beta's and Alpha's.<br/>Hope's Peak Academy is filled with mostly Ultimates, the school has mostly Alpha's and Beta's, and some even try faking they're an Alpha.<br/>Kiyotaka lives in a strict home and he was almost forced to be an Alpha, even though he is not.  When Mondo comes along to help him during his Heat Cycle how will Taka's father react when he finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ABO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha’s are the only ones that can impregnate an Omega. Female Alpha’s clit, when erect, gets hard and grows into a penis. Male Alpha’s can only impregnate and Omega if the male is hard.</p><p>	Omega’s can only get pregnant by an Alpha or Beta; Alpha’s have an easier time because of the breeding like instincts. Male Omega’s have all the g-spots like a female does in their ass hole except the clit. However, they also have a prostate. There is a built-in uterus inside males so they can be impregnated by an Alpha or a Beta. Female Omega’s don’t have a prostate, and their vagina is where an Alpha can knot an Omega. Knotting is a painful process and will automatically make the Omega pregnant regardless if their partner is Alpha or Beta. Both male and female Omega’s can be knotted. Omega’s can’t impregnate anyone.</p><p>Beta’s can be a bottom, top, or both. Two Beta’s can only get the female pregnant, two male Beta’s can’t be pregnant. A bottom Beta can be pregnant; however, it is infrequent. Their partner has to be an Alpha; their pheromones also have to be very strong for that bottom Beta. Top Beta’s can not impregnate anyone unless they are an omega or a beta female. Male Omega’s don’t get pregnant by Male Beta’s often. Male Beta’s are the only one that can impregnate an Omega or a Female Beta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka's parents were strict; all had to follow a set of rules in the family. They were an all Alpha family, besides his mother. All Alpha families have lots of power globally and will go far. Kiyotaka's family on his father's side are all Alpha's except for their partners that they are with. Taka was initially made to be an Alpha; his father only wanted an Alpha. If his child was not, he would pay the best surgeons to fix Taka if he was an Omega. Even though it would result in death. When Taka first got tested, his results said 'Omega' he had that changed when he told the doctor what his father would do. They changed it to say 'Alpha'; he knew it was wrong to do, although Kiyotaka knew it was the best thing to do; his dad would do terrible things if he found out he's an Omega. </p><p>Kiyotaka arrived at school early as usual. His father usually drives him to school due to the strict rules his family has. Kiyotaka doesn't know how to drive, and his father says he should not need to learn because there is no reason for it. Also, since he goes to college and still lives with his wealthy family, he does not need to. </p><p>Taka said his goodbyes to his father and walked into school, Hope's Peak University. He sat in his classroom, waiting for his teacher; he had nothing to pass the time because his phone was left at home to avoid distractions. </p><p>Thirty minutes had passed before there were people that walked into the classroom as well. First Byakuya, then Toko, followed by Makoto. He subconsciously labeled them as Alpha, Beta, and Omega. </p><p>Byakuya, Alpha. Toko, Omega. Makoto, Beta. Kyoko, Alpha. Celeste, Omega. Aoi, Omega. Hagakure, Alpha. Junko, Alpha. Leon, Alpha. Chihiro, Omega. Sakura, Alpha. Hifumi, Beta. And finally, Mondo, an Alpha, something about Mondo's pheromones set Kiyotaka off, even though Mondo had them under control, but for Taka, it is strong. </p><p>If an Omega likes an Alpha, no matter how controlled the pheromones are, they are vital for that Omega. Taka tries to keep his distance from Mondo. Kiyotaka did not want to believe he had feelings for a man, let alone an Alpha. If his father ever found out, it'd be "absurd behavior for an Alpha like he," he would not survive.</p><p>The class started when the teacher walked in; they wrote down notes for a test, then listened to another lecture the teacher told about physics. Before Taka knew it, the class was over, and it was a break. </p><p>Kiyotaka packed his things, he all of a sudden felt a burning sensation in his body,<br/>
'Shit, this can't be happening; when did I have my last cycle?' Kiyotaka thought; he walked over to his locker as fast he could, staying under the hallways' 'speed limit.' Kiyotaka looked for his calendar notebook, and he was a week early, 'This isn't good, I am a week early.' Kiyotaka looked around for the nearest "Heat Room." </p><p>These rooms are for Omega's that get sudden heat cycles; even though it does not happen often, it still can happen, however. Heat Rooms are used with people with partners or used for release for a singular person; there is only a sink in there.<br/>
Kiyotaka spotted it 10 feet away; he ducked his head down to avoid contact with anyone. He did not see the person in front of him as he walked and ran into Mondo as he was walking to the room, </p><p>"Watch it!" Mondo yelled as he turned around to see the person,<br/>
"M-my apologize," Kiyotaka bowed; he inhaled Mondo's pheromones. They were pungent and bitter like coffee; his body became heated even more than before, his lower stomach started to turn, and he almost lost grip of reality. </p><p>"He-hey, are you okay?" Mondo asked, trying to help Kiyotaka up, "Your skin is boiling, are you sick?"<br/>
Mondo always knew Taka as another Alpha, so he thought he was sick or possibly called possibly going into a rut.<br/>
"I-I am going into heat, your pheromones," Kiyotaka breathed, Mondo, being slightly confused, knowing he had to help his classmate. He carried him to the Heat Room in the school.</p><p>Mondo helped Taka sit down on the sink; luckily, no one was in the room.<br/>
"Are you okay?" Mondo asked; Taka breathed in and out heavily, "Mondo, I want you," Taka moaned slightly. He started to take off his shirt, unbuttoning it, he began to get a boner showing through his pants. Kiyotaka's pupils dilated; to Mondo, he almost looked like an Omega in heat.<br/>
"Taka,bro I only fuck Omega's. You’re an Alpha, I don’t wanna do that." Mondo told. Mondo was told that Taka was an Alpha like he was and thought when Taka said he was going into "heat," he mistakenly meant rut and called it heat.<br/>
"Mondo, I am an Omega," Taka released his own pheromones; Mondo got a whiff of Taka's pheromones, they smelt sweet and a bit like tea leaves; he backed up then covered his mouth and nose, </p><p>"Taka, control your pheromones, asshole! You'll make an Alpha pass out."<br/>
"I can't," Taka started to sweat from his own state; he lost all control and started his cycle for that month. He entirely took off his shirt, then struggling to take off his own pants; his bulge was showing even more now. Mondo watched and almost lost it himself; the sight was so erotic to any Alpha that would see this. </p><p>"Please, Mondo, help me; I'll fully submit to you." Taka took off his pants and boxers entirely and revealed himself spreading his legs; his entrance was wet, it was dripping with a mix of discharge and pre-cum.<br/>
Mondo waited a few seconds, looking at Taka. Mondo bit his lip, frowning before saying, "If I do this, then you can't go to the teachers or anyone that I raped you when you're begging me to do this. Also, you can't even talk to me again, ever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka breathed heavily, then putting a finger inside himself, moaning aloud, touching his prostate.<br/>“I agree; you may use me; however, you like.” Mondo waited a moment; he could smell Kiyotaka’s pheromones, it made him go almost insane. He quickly brought down the zipper to his pants, then took out his own length, so it was showing for Taka. Kiyotaka whined as he saw how big Mondo was, at least nine inches. <br/>Mondo thought about getting a condom; although, when he got closer to Kiyotaka, he had no control of himself. He had never gone into this state before, so he thought it must have been Rut. Kiyotaka breathed heavily; without any thought, Mondo shoved his long length inside the Omega, <br/>“Ahaah, Mondo,” Kiyotaka moaned; the pain was brief; there were just waves of pleasure that ran through his body. It’s as if his whole body knew to submit to Mondo instantly. Mondo grunted as he pushed himself in, trying not to knot the Omega, <br/>“God, you’re so wet,” Mondo grabbed Taka’s hips and aggested himself; without a thought, Mondo moved in and out slowly, “Fuck,” Mondo grunted. Taka was moaning like a bitch, Mondo’s the Alpha’s member was hitting both his prostate and uterus at the same time. <br/>“M-mondo~” Taka moaned as he grabbed Mondo’s collar, pulling him down. Kiyotaka looked into Mondo’s eyes, then kissed Mondo on the lips before moaning loudly, Mondo grunted, and he pulled out of Kiyotaka and shoving his length deep inside the Omega. Mondo bent down to look at Kiyotaka, blushing at the lude face his classmate was making. <br/>“Mondo, I want you to knot me, please,” Taka moaned; he was not thinking right. Mondo shook his head, not paying attention to what the Omega was begging him to do. Mondo kept thrusting himself in and out of the sub. He then picked Kiyotaka up, turning him around, so he was facing the sink. Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka’s hair, “You’re a little slut, begging me to fuck you. Look at yourself in the mirror.” Mondo smirked as he saw Kiyotaka’s face, “I am, I am, Mondo, I am so gross… close, I am so close,” <br/>“Fuck, I am too; if I keep going, you might be pregnant.” <br/>“I-I… want your baby. Impregnate me, aghh” Taka moaned; he couldn’t think properly, his Heat took over his whole body and mind.   <br/>Mondo didn’t listen to Kiyotaka; he tried to pull himself out. Still, he couldn’t keep himself away. Before he knew it, he pushed himself into Kiyotaka too far in and knotting Kiyotaka, “Fuck,” Mondo grunted; Taka began to cry, “Ow, Mondo, that hurts! Take it out, please,” Kiyotaka cried, it felt painful, “I-I can’t, it might be fatal to you, we have to wait till I am not hard anymore.” Mondo explained; Kiyotaka grunted and looked down at the sink, “Make me come, please,” Taka turned his head, so he was looking at Mondo Taka’s lust filled eye’s made Mondo’s length pulse. Mondo scoffed; he leaned down and picked Kiyotaka up; he bit down on Taka’s neck, then shoved himself, so it was poking out from underneath, his stomach had a bulge.  <br/>“Ahh, Mondo, it feels like you’re going to rip me apart,” Kiyotaka yelled. He arched his back and came on the mirror and sink. Kiyotaka’s knees became weak, his whole body shook.  <br/>“I’m going to fall,” Kiyotaka said, trying to grab onto Mondo from behind. Mondo grabbed Taka and slowly flipped him around so that he could sit on the sink, <br/>“Is your heat done?” Mondo asked since he knotted Taka. Usually, Omega’s Heat will finish. Taka nodded, “I’m sorry,” <br/>“Can I come inside?” Mondo asked; he just prayed that Kiyotaka wouldn’t be pregnant after this. The chances of him not being pregnant were slim. Taka looked away and nodded, “You can,” <br/>Mondo released his seed into Taka; Taka grunted and pulled a face as he felt Mondo’s liquid go into him. <br/>“Mondo, please don’t tell anyone I am an Omega,” Taka said. Mondo’s erection slowly went down so he could pull out of the Omega. <br/>“Okay, but why?” The Alpha asked, confused.<br/>“My father is strict and wanted me to be an Alpha. When I was younger, he told me if I was not an Alpha, I would have to go through painful surgeries to change me into an Alpha.” <br/>“What the fuck, that would kill you. And it is impossible to change.” Mondo slowly started to pull out of Taka.<br/>“I know. That’s why I have to lie.” Mondo pulled up his pants, “Okay, I won’t tell anyone.” <br/>“Thank you, Mondo.”<br/>“Yeah, whatever.” The Alpha left without looking back. <br/>Mondo left the room and headed to the lunch table with Leon and Higakure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>